


«Мы продолжим наш сеанс позднее...»

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: В глубине души он был ей благодарен за этот порыв.И в глубине же души презирал сильнее, чем зачинщиков розыгрыша.





	«Мы продолжим наш сеанс позднее...»

Несколько месяцев обдумываний, проверок, проб и уточнения деталей. 

Несколько месяцев полнейшего стазиса. 

Месяцы одиночества и бесконечных мыслей. 

Месяцы бесцельных взглядов в потолок, врачей, больниц, психиатров и транквилизаторов. 

И все наконец-то устаканилось – или, по крайней мере, поутихло: срывы и голоса в голове немного приглушились, и вкрадчивый баритон доктора Алана Хилла уже не так сильно въедался в мозг и подкорки; перед глазами все реже вставал его облик – меняющийся, непостоянный, но неизменно настойчивый, беспокойный, требующий ответа и пытающийся убедить его в абсурдности действий. Черт возьми, Джош разрывался! В ушах постоянно гудело, и противный Хилл, в упор глядящий на него своими равнодушно-влажными глазами, только усиливал головную боль. 

\- Ты даже не понимаешь, что ты творишь, - прошипел он вполголоса, сложив руки домиком. – Ты даже не отдаешь себе отчета в собственных действиях. 

Джош хотел протестовать, но вместо этого лишь уставился в пол. Разъемы между прогнившими половицами занимали его куда больше, чем слова психиатра: парень уже наперед знал, что услышит. 

\- Послушай, - Хилл чуть откинулся назад и, ухмыльнувшись, хмыкнул. – Твои старания не стоят и ломаного гроша. Ты все равно никогда не сможешь отделаться от мысли, что они убили твоих сестер. Что бы ты ни делал, куда бы ты ни шел – тебе все равно придется с этим смириться. 

«Нет!» закричал он мысленно, внешне, однако, не показывая раздражения и злобы. Он точно знал, что его план сработает, и розыгрыш, так тщательно продуманный, возымеет свои плоды. Теперь он позволит им самим делать выбор – и падет жертвой этого самого выбора. Они все поймут, что такое боль, унижение, досада и отчаяние; они наконец-то испытают это на своей собственной шкуре! Все, они все поймут, что чувствовала Ханна, став жертвой жестокой шутки! Эти марионетки попали к нему в руки – и он, как умелый кукольник, будет методично дергать за веревочки, ведя их в правильном направлении, подсказывая им, в какую сторону сделать шаг и какое решение предпринять. О, неужели после долгих месяцев ожидания и терпения он наконец-то будет вознагражден!.. 

Джош вскочил со стула и принялся расхаживать по комнате. Он уже давно расставил фигуры по местам, и для каждой приготовил свою участь, свой роковой выбор, который в конце концов приведет их к одному и тому же результату; но он колебался, когда речь заходила о Сэм: с одной стороны, он ненавидел ее за молчание и равнодушие – она не пыталась отговорить от идиотской затеи Джессику, Майка и Эмили, а с другой стороны – она не принимала в этом участия и была второй после Бет, кто готов был ринуться в лес за Ханной. 

В глубине души он был ей благодарен за этот порыв. 

И в глубине же души презирал сильнее, чем зачинщиков розыгрыша. 

Она была ему родственной душой; все это время она поддерживала его, слушала однообразные истории, терпеливо успокаивала, и именно рядом с ней он чувствовал себя комфортно: Саманта никогда не юлила и не уходила от ответа, называла вещи своими именами и не пыталась скрыть очевидные вещи – да, она была виновата больше других, ведь не предотвратила дурацкий прикол, хотя и видела все приготовления. 

Зарычав от бессилия, Джош ударил кулаком по столу. Да черт возьми! Как ему теперь в этом разобраться?! 

\- Она тоже виновата. – послышался насмешливый голос Хилла, и в голове появилось его полуехидное лицо. – И не отрицай, что тебе тяжело принять решение: она вызывает у тебя… скажем так, особенные чувства. 

«Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи! Ты не имеешь права осуждать меня!» 

\- Она единственная поняла тебя. И… - психиатр осторожно взял со столешницы стакан с плещущимся на дне шотландским виски. Он внимательно посмотрел на жидкость с деревянным оттенком, оценил игру света и блики, и, наконец, сделал небольшой глоток. Потянув момент, прикрыл глаза, чтобы насладиться послевкусием. – Ты наверняка помнишь, как продумывал все так, чтобы ей стало страшно. Чтобы она тоже нашла в тебе поддержку.

Джош сжал кулаки и попытался досчитать до десяти. Образ Хилла не стал бледнее – наоборот, чем больше он силился стереть из разума это ненавистное лицо, тем ярче оно проступало в его мозгу. Не прислушаться он не мог: доктор говорил правдивые вещи, против которых парень был бессилен. Все действительно было так: он хотел видеть испуг в глазах Сэм, мечтал наблюдать за ужасом на ее лице; продумывал все так, чтобы она наконец-то испугалась хоть чего-нибудь и перестала быть такой самоуверенной! Пускай она ищет опоры, поддержки – он будет рядом, он всегда подхватит ее, если нужно; протянет руку, если потребуется; он защитит ее от всего – лишь бы она только оценила его порыв! 

В нем говорило какое-то садистское удовольствие: чем чаще он представлял, как расширяются от ужаса ее глаза, как крепко она стискивает его смуглую руку в своей, как спиной прижимается к нему, столкнувшись нос к носу с опасностью – тем страшнее и злее становились его фантазии. Ее дыхание должно было участиться, сердце бы билось так, что готово бы было проломить грудную клетку – и, может, она бы тоже поняла, каково было ему. Он проучил бы ее подобно всем остальным – но утешил бы в тот же самый момент, прижал бы к себе, шептал бы, что все, что она видит – глупый мираж, «шутка», «розыгрыш», если угодно – такой же «невинный», как и тот, что они провернули с Ханной. Различие было только в том, что его так называемый «прикол» никому не будет стоить жизни. Потраченных нервов, разорванной дружбы – но не жизни. 

\- Она тебе этого не простит. 

«Да закрой рот, чертов психоаналитик! Ты понятия не имеешь…»

\- Имею. И гораздо большее, чем ты сам. 

Джошу хотелось кричать, приложить Хилла головой прямо о стол – да хоть об этот вот стакан; видеть кровь на этом насмешливом и жутком лице; он хотел ударить его, бить так, чтобы слышать, как тот захлебывается собственной кровью, как ломается его нос; челюсть; скула… 

\- Убьешь меня – можешь забыть и о ней тоже.

Это его немного отрезвило. Потерять человека, который так много для него сделал – это столкнуло бы его в бездну безумия в мгновение ока. 

\- Мы продолжим наш сеанс позднее. – спокойнее заметил Алан Хилл, поднимаясь со стула. 

Образ исчез – растворился так же быстро, как и появился, оставив Джоша в недоумении – и возмущении. Он, наверно, еще был нормален, если мог мыслить логично. Что ж, пора организовать эту чертову вечеринку в память о Ханне и Бет: не волнуйтесь, сестрички, они надолго запомнят урок.


End file.
